Orion
by Miss Kitsune
Summary: Len Kagamine wishes for but two things: one is to see his sister Rin again after years of separation. The other is to have the confidence he once had. Now that his got his first wish, he's got a twisted idea on how to get the second. No pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Um, here we go… full summary on profile if you want to read it. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

"M-mama's not happy with daddy."

"Yeah…"

Two small children, hands clasped together, stared at the adults through the glass of the large, white French doors. The grass under their feet was cool, which was a refreshing change from the hot, humid air of summer.

Shouts and curses could be heard by the children, despite standing outside the house. The twins stood in horror as they witnessed their mother being struck by the man in the heat of the argument. She hit the floor, her hand held to her face where she had been hit. The boy looked over at his sister, noticing she was trembling.

She began to weep.

"Rin…"

"No!"

She broke the contact of their hands and darted for the wooded area behind the house. Her brother stood wide eyed as she disappeared from his view, and then ran after her.

When he found her huddling behind a fallen tree, he kneeled down beside her, tears welling in his eyes, like hers. "Rin, it'll be okay."

"No!" she said again, shaking her head.

"I-I heard mommies and daddies fight all the time. It must be normal, Rin."

"I said no! I'm not Rin!" she glared at him, hard.

He stopped, listening to what she would say next.

"I hate being Rin! Rin is normal, Rin can't do anything right, Rin's life sucks!"

"Don't say the 's' word!" her brother scolded.

"I don't care, because I'm not Rin anymore! I'm Artemis!"

He waited again.

"Artemis can do whatever she wants! She's got powers and a crew and she doesn't even need a husband. I don't want to be Rin. I'm Artemis now! And you know what? You're not Len, you're Apollo! You got that?!"

She blubbered into her knees, and Len sat there, silent. He processed everything she had said.

Then, he smiled.

"Okay."

Rin looked up.

"Milady Artemis, Queen of the Moon, Goddess of the Hunt," he dried his face, and looked her straight in the eye. "Let me lead you farther into the forest, and we can hunt the white stag. We don't need Zeus, Hera, or Leto." He smiled wider, stood up, and offered her his hand. "We have each other."

She stared at him, blankly, and then she cracked a smile as well. "Yeah- I mean, truly, Apollo, King of the Sun, God of Medicine, what took you so long? We have a beast to hunt." She took his hand, and he pulled her up.

They went on adventures whenever they could.

But that was years ago.

* * *

"Kagamine Len! Pay attention!"

"Hm?" I looked up, broken from my daydreams from my childhood. Science class, ugh. My teacher had his arms folded across his chest, and a stern glare on his face.

"Perhaps, if you have enough time to daydream, you already know everything about earthquakes. You can take the quiz right after school, since you're already so knowledgeable."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes sir," I groaned, and then turned my gaze back to the window. I wanted to say, "I'll just cram during lunch and ace it. I always do, and you know that." But I knew that'd only get me in more trouble.

As you can see, I wasn't the "god" I once was. Just Len.

Len was normal, Len can't do anything right, Len's life sucks. And I'd been saying the 's' word plus others a lot more these days.

Oh yeah, and Rin gone.

It was only a week after that day I was just reminiscing that she was taken away from me. My father had been fooling around with some other women –just like Zeus would have- and when our mother found out they went through a nasty divorce. Eventually, instead of turning to the law to fight for our custody, my mother just decided to grab us and get out. Only one thing, she forgot me.

Long story short, I haven't so much as spoken a breath to Rin in years.

I know a ton of teenagers my age out there would kill to have their siblings taken away from them, but Rin and I weren't like other siblings. We were like Artemis and Apollo, the twin deities of Mount Olympus.

It was almost funny, the parallels between us and them. Rin was always the tougher one, the tomboy. She used to love things like camping and hiking. The forest was her favorite place in the world. And while all the other little girls swooned over the princes in storybooks, she'd just complain about how bad the princess made girls look and how she needed to toughen up and save herself for once. I had the utmost respect for her, even if she was a bit of an idiot.

I on the other hand was cultured, intelligent one. Music and art were my hobbies, but medicine was my passion. I didn't mind things like blood and guts, though I didn't enjoy it like Rin did, with all her violent movies that made it difficult for both of us to sleep. I was a natural with the piano. And much unlike my sister, I wanted all the girls on our street to fall for me. So I guess you could say we both were enemies of the storybook princes. Competition, you know?

So those were the personas we took on. When we were alone with each other, we weren't Len and Rin, but Artemis and Apollo. Sometimes we'd even forget our real names and call each other that around other people. We were delighted with our imaginary world, but there are times when we had fights over who was the best. And I mean real fights; not just raised voices and shoving, but more like our mother having to drag Rin off from on top of me and stop her from biting my nose off kind of fights.

Nevertheless, she and I were inseparable, at least until she was taken from me.

I miss her. Even as I get up, walk down the hall to the lunch room and sat at a table alone, all that's on my mind is if she was doing all right, if she's eating well, and God forbid if she has the same social life as me.

Oh, speaking of which, as I grew up, all my other friends either moved away or forgot me. I guess it's my fault that I'm lonely now, though. I was the one who pushed people away, too obsessed with the past to even consider the future. So I guess I'm not the Apollo I use to be.

Oh, how I wished I was that again. I wanted my power back. I used to be on top of the world, and now where am I? Sitting pathetically alone in some loud, stinking cafeteria, reading my Earth Science textbook like a nerd. What good it Apollo without Artemis?

The bell rings and I get up, heading for Math. But as I did, a voice came over the intercom:

"Kagamine Len, please come to the office immediately."

I didn't pay much attention to it. Didn't know why I'd need to be there; maybe my science teacher is sick of me making a fool of him and is trying to make up some lie to get me kicked out of school.

However, when I walked into the office, I saw my father there instead. He looked solemn. "Come on, son," he said. "Let's get to the car. I'm taking you out of school for today."

I didn't ask why, but did as I was told. So when my seatbelt clicked and the car started, he father chimed in.

"We found Rin," he said. I was frozen. "But there's something wrong with her.

"W-what is it?!" I choked out.

"They wouldn't tell me on the phone," he answered. He was rubbing his forehead, obviously deep in thought.

Normally, when you read about families driving to the hospital to see a sick loved one, you read about how long and torturous the drive is. But before I knew it, I was standing in a small room with dusty, pale pink walls, a lot of expensive looking medical equipment, a long white bed, and my sister, covered in scratches and hooked up to an IV and a frightening looking machine.

She was sleeping. She looked peaceful, but powerless, like me. I felt something warm slide down my face.

"Artemis," I caught myself whisper.

"She's stable," the doctor spoke in the background. "We expect she'll wake up in less than a week. But we're unsure of what happened to her or what the trauma she may have experienced might have done to her."

He began to explain how they found her. It was late last night that a truck driver noticed something on the road. As he got out he noticed it was Rin, who was unconscious and looked like she had fallen out of a moving car. She was covered in cuts and bruises, and even had a broken leg. He immediately took her to the hospital and refused to leave until she had found a family member. Luckily for him, an old family friend works as a nurse there. She had noticed how much the girl resembled me, and remembered I had a twin. So my dad got a call, and here we are.

So we stayed there for a while. My dad ended up going home. He offered me a ride, but I wanted to stay with Rin. I'd stay in that room until she wakes up. So we were alone in the hospital room. She looked like she was in pain. I took her hand in mine, rubbing in, hoping it would soothe her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault that you're in this mess. I should have been the one who Mom took. I should have protected you. Oh Rin… Artemis… I'm sorry."

I hate mom for taking Rin.

I hate dad for cheating on mom and making her angry.

I hate that woman for seducing my dad.

I hate myself for not being able to protect Rin.

I hate Rin for stripping me of my title of Apollo when she left.

Why is that all I can think about? Artemis? Apollo? Do they even have any real meaning? Who are they really? What would they do in this situation?

I ended up falling asleep in the chair next to Rin's bed with my arms crossed and my head resting on them as I leaned on the edge of the bed. Dreams of old times came to me. Sweet memories flooded my visions, and how I yearned to taste them once again. I'd do anything to be Apollo again.

Anything.

Did Rin feel the same?

They played and replayed and replayed again, until I felt something touch my shoulder, shaking it. Slowly, my eyes fluttered open, and I shifted them to the side. There was a hand. Following my view up it's arm, I saw her. Rin's face. Awake.

"H-hey," she stuttered, and I think her voice cracked. "Where am I? W-what am I doing here?"

It was still dark out, but I could tell she was crying. I sat up and looked at her longer. She was so frightened, almost childlike, and fragile. I was caught a bit off guard, seeing her like this. It was so unlike her usual carefree I'll-do-whatever-the-heck-I-want attitude.

"Th-this is all so weird," she went on, brokenly. "I-I can't seem to remember anything. Not my home or my family or even my name. It sucks. What the heck a-am I gonna do? Who are you, anyways? Hey! You're not helping me at all! Wipe that blank look o-off your face and give me some freaking answers already! Crap, I have a headache…"

Definitely Rin.

"You don't know who I am?" I asked.

"What the heck did I just say, moron!?" she spat through her weeping. Rin was always one to try to mask fear with harshness. I almost wanted to laugh. Typical Rin.

"And you have no clue who you are," and then, I finished my sentence without even catching myself or thinking, "… Artemis."

A sick, twisted idea popped into my head. Quickly, I dismissed it, recognizing how cruel it was and how it would never work anyways. But the thought lingered in my head-

"Artemis? Is that my name?"

-in my throat-

"You know… that does sound really familiar somehow."

-in my mouth-

"Artemis, Artemis, Artemis…"

-on the tip of my tongue-

"Hey, I could get use to that."

"Well, you had better not get too use to it," I said.

And just when I thought I saved myself the lying, the manipulation, and the pure insanity, I continued with this: "Because I can't call you that around other people."

Oh crap… I'm actually doing this.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To everyone else, you and I are Rin," -I pointed to her- "and Len." I pointed to myself.

"Okay…?"

"But we're not really Rin and Len."

There was a pause. Then she glared at me.

"Alright not-Len, then who are we and why can't other people know that?"

"You don't believe me?"

"Of course I don't! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!"

"Gosh," I said, running my hands through my hair. Darn, I'm pretty good at acting. But I guess knowing your character helps a bit. "This would be a lot easier if he hadn't stolen your memories. But you still sure do act the same."

"What the heck?!" she said. "Who freaking stole my memories? How is that even possible?"

"Orion did," I answered frankly.

"Orion… you don't mean the mythological hunter that was turned into a constellation, do you? Because if you do I'm going to come over there and smack you, not-Len."

Funny how amnesia works. She forgets everything about herself, and people close to her. But she remembers things about stars and myths. And in the back of her mind, she knows how she treats me, because I'm one of the only people that she talks so bluntly to.

"Yes, I do. Only he's not a myth; Orion is real, Artemis. And so are you."

She was about to say something else, but she stopped an processed what I had just said. "Oh no," she spoke. "No, no, no. You, not-Len, are crazy. Nutzo. I am in a mental hospital and you escaped from your cage. Next thing I know, you're going to tell me you're Apollo…"

"You're catching on."

She started laughing. "Okay, you can stop messing with the girl with brain damage, buddy. It's not funny anymore. You know what? Just get out of my room. Leave me alone. I don't want you here until you decide you want to tell me what's really going on and apologize."

I put on my best serious, worried look, and even added a little bit of hurt in my eyes. "You have to believe me, or he'll win, Artemis. This is just what Orion wanted."

I saw her waver a little, and forced myself not to smirk.

"Artemis and Apollo are Greek deities," she stated. "Why would she be in the hospital? And you don't seem very godly yourself, buddy."

"Orion did this, too," I answered. "He escaped from the stars and wanted to avenge his death. Since it was our fault, he snuck up on us while we were asleep and put us in the body of two dead twin mortals. He wants us to suffer through a human life and death like he did. There's a way we can become Gods again, but if we die in these human bodies, we get treated like every other human does in the underworld."

She shook her head. "This is too much. Just, no. Too much. Just shut up and leave me alone. I want to sleep, and I don't want you here."

"I'm not leaving, Artemis," I told her firmly.

"Fine, fine," her will was dissolving. "I don't care anymore. Just stop talking crap. And don't you call me Artemis. Call me by that name you told me was fake, at least. Run, or whatever. But if you breathe a word about stars or gods, I'm going to put YOU in the hospital."

I simply sighed and nodded. Then, I crossed my arms and rested them on the bedside again. I was getting tired anyways.

We both fell asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Yes, this is a really sick, twisted plot. I'm kind of ashamed I'm writing it. I have a lot of sick ideas for plotlines I wish I could write, but my moral upbringing isn't something I ignore easily. Oh well. This one, now that I read it again, is a little stupid, but it'll get better.**

**Let's just hope I can keep this one going for now. ^^' Special thanks to my lovely beta reader Elena Hitachiin! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came, and when I awoke, Rin was still asleep. I was regretting what I had said to her. Maybe she would think it was a dream, and not talk about it. Maybe she would have forgotten completely. Maybe I was the one dreaming, and she hadn't even woken up yet.

I could only hope…

My father brought over a clean change of clothes and we ate breakfast at a diner across the street. He was letting me stay with Rin again, which was another day out of school for me. He had to go to work though, so I was going to be alone with Rin for most of the day, minus the nurses that would be coming in every so often to check up on her.

She was already awake when I returned. There was a confused, worried look plastered to her face as she gazed out the window at the early morning light.

I wondered what she was thinking about. Rin eventually turned her head to face me, and sighed. After deciding to just play it cool, I sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Did you remember anything?" I asked, toying with the fringe of my shirt. She shook her head. "Alright, so when are you getting released? Did they tell you?"

"They want to keep me here at least until Sunday," she answered.

"Cool," I said.

There was a long, awkward silence. We just stared at each other. Then she sighed again and looked back out the window.

"Well," I pushed, a little nervous, "is there anything you want me to tell you about, Artemis?"

"Don't call me that!" she spat.

She remembered…

"Sorry, I can't do that." I couldn't help but chuckle. "I've told you that already. You are 'Rin' around others, but when it's just me, you are 'Artemis'. That's just who you are. Accept it."

Rolling her eyes and sighing, she turned back to the window. "I don't believe this," she muttered quietly to herself. "Alright, hypothetically, I am this Run girl."

"Rin," I corrected. "Kagamine Rin." Strangely, the name didn't feel right coming out of my mouth.

"Whate- just let- ugh!" Her words stumbled around. "Okay, Kagamine Rin. That's who I am. Who are my parents, what are their names? Hey, where are they anyways? Don't they want to see their daughter…or do we…even have parents?" She looked worried.

"Yes. Um… they're separated," I answered. "And about our bodies, why we're here on Earth - Len hadn't seen Rin in a long time. Uh… that's why we're in their bodies. They both died prior to us taking them over."

"…Huh?"

"Yeah, we wouldn't have just been able to come in if there was already a soul occupying them. That's why the girl's in a hospital. She was in some sort of car accident. The boy, um… he, uh, committed suicide."

"Hm," she grunted, laying back on the bed and staring at the wall. "Ya don't say."

My eyes narrowed. "What's that look supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means 'That's bull, and you know it,'" she explained, neither her voice nor her gaze wavering.

My sister sure did have a way of putting things. And I had given up for the time being.

The next few hours were nothing but one big awkward silence. Rin eventually picked up a remote and switched on the TV (I heard her muttering to herself "What shows do I like again?") but she ended up giving up on finding something she recognized, realizing it wasn't worth her time, and settled on the news, half-heartedly watching it.

She made it obvious she didn't want to talk to me. No, it was more like she was making a point of it. My plan was backfiring.

Rin and I sat in silence as the TV program changed from the news to some old drama that got canceled after two seasons, and it was getting a little annoying. Finally, my father entered the room.

"R-Rin?" he stammered, surprised at seeing her awake. She just blinked, confused.

"Eh…"

"Rin!" He came to her bedside. "I-I'm so happy to see you're okay. H-how have you been? How's your mother?"

"Um, Dad…" I began, and he turned his attention to me. "She doesn't remember anything."

"What?"

"Dad, she's got amnesia," I explained.

Rin piped up suddenly, breaking the silence. "So… you're my father?" she asked.

Dad was taken aback; I could tell. "Yes…yes, Rin, I'm your father."

"Guess I'll just give you two some alone time," I said, standing up and leaving the room. If Rin decided to tell him about what I told her, I didn't want to stick around.

* * *

Sunday came and Rin was released. She hadn't remembered anything and didn't say anything (that I knew of) about the "Apollo" incident, even though in all the visits I paid her in the hospital, I tried to convince her she was truly a goddess; she had just grown annoyed. The whole situation, just thinking about it, gave me an upset stomach.

She ended up staying in our guest room for then, and had also decided she wanted to be enrolled in school. She had said that she wanted to try and return to a normal life, and that maybe it would help her remember something.

That night, or more like the next morning, very early, I was awoken by a small sound.

Weeping.

Wandering over to Rin's new room, I realized the sound was coming from within. She was in pain…

Vulnerable.

I began to turn the knob, slowly, quietly. "Artemis?" I whispered. She didn't seem to hear me, or was ignoring me, so I entered, hardly making a sound.

She looked up from the pillow she was using to muffle her cries. She looked, honestly, pathetic. I'd seen my sister cry before; this wasn't like the other times, though. She looked weak, like she was indulging in her own sorrow. Self-pity. I couldn't hide my disgusted expression..

Her eyes narrowed. "J-j-just get out," she hissed, choking back sobs.

"Artemis," I said, pulling my gentle facade back up. "I'm trying to help you."

"Get out!" she repeated. "Stop messing with my head! Stop confusing me!"

I stood my ground and waited.

"Every night I have dreams," she continued. "Your face –your voice- calling me that name! And I answer… I-I answer to it…" She covered her face with the pillow again.

What had happened?

"I-I don't want to be this thing, I want to be a normal girl, with a normal life!"

Did she… believe me?

"I don't want to have these dreams anymore. So I won't go to sleep! B-but… I-I'm so tired…"

I smiled, and approached the bed. Sitting down, I wrapped my arms around my weeping sister. "It's okay, Artemis, it's okay. You can sleep now. It'll help you, to accept who you are…"

After a while of more sobbing, she settled down, and finally was asleep.

I covered my face with my hands, unsure whether to weep or laugh.

Victory.

**((Hi yall. Still alive! :3**

**Not much else to say except this one is super short and I love my beta! She added some cool little tidbits here and there.))**


End file.
